Clipping his Wings
by Live Freely
Summary: Andy's Heart Attack has brought some issues front and Centre about his next step as a cop. Will he be able to go back in the field? Being a cop is such as integral part of who Andy is. Is that a clue to Andy's future in the field? They may be slowly replacing the old with the new in the field and Andy especially with his health issue may play a different role.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

Clipping his Wings

Andy's Heart Attack has brought some issues front and Centre about his next step as a cop. Will he be able to go back in the field? Being a cop is such as integral part of who Andy is. (There is now a new women joining the team) Is that a clue to Andy's future in the field? Also they already have Wes Nolan. They may be slowly replacing the old with the new in the field and Andy especially with his health issue may play a different role.

( **Written during the hiatus** )

Chapter 1

To say Andy was frustrated was an understatement. He seemed to be mad at the world lately and everything in-between. Never in a million years would Andy ever though that his lively hood would be in danger. Being a cop was not just what he did, but an integral part of who he is and it's being taken away from him by his body. Granted most of the blame lies within him and no one else. As Andy listened to the team narrow down the clues of how, and where this guy Christian Ortiz is he hope that he will be able to join whatever field work to nab this guy will entail.

"So, when is the funeral?" asked Sharon looking at her team in the murder room.

With his hands in the air, "At 2pm ma'am", said Julio.

"That gives us twenty-five minutes to get there before it starts", said Amy looking at her watch.

The team became a motion in precision as the Captain rattled off what needed to be done before they can roll out. The team was used to working under pressure and a fact that they were very good at it. As everyone gathered their finally belongs to head out Andy was left feeling useless and angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He proceed to put his jacket on in hopes of Sharon saying yes to him because she was distracted by the rush to find this nut job.

Sharon saw Andy putting his jacket on with the hope that she would say yes, and that only made her want to cry. She knew how much this was starting to take a toll on him. The last thing she need was for his stress level to skyrocket.

"I'm sorry Andy", with a hand on his arm Sharon whispered "I love you".

"Yes, yes I know", said Andy to Sharon as she headed to her office to retrieve her gun and badge. "I guess I have to find a new way around there to be effective".

Rusty and Andy stood with helpless looks on their faces as Sharon, and the rest of the team headed out.

Mom, Mom please be careful", said a worried looking Rusty.

"I will", said Sharon as she looked one last time at the two of three the most important men in her life.

"Ok, Rusty come with me", said Andy as he turned towards RACER. "Do you know where Andrea is?" Andy said turning slightly as they both walked down the hall. I need to coordinate with SOB on what the plan is to get everyone safely through this new development.

Andy and Rusty entered RACER to see Andrea already sitting down at the desk staring at the monitors in the room.

"Did I missed anything? asked Andy to Andrea.

"No, bomb squad is still five minutes out", said Andrea looking at Rusty to gage his reaction to what was on the screens.

Andy and Andrea gave theories about the intention of the bomber. It helped to get rid of all the nervous energy that were emanating from them. As Andrea was about to response to Andy they heard the Pilot's from SOB started to give the coordination of Major Crime's team, SIS and the Bomb squad.

Andy waited for him to finish before letting them know that they were receiving the pictures, and please fly low enough so they can have eyes on the team.

Andy, Andrea and Rusty watched in total silence as the team began to extract the people at Albert Luna's funeral in hopes of finding the bomb before it goes off.

While that was going on a though occurred to Andy about the bomber, and maybe he was watching the scene to know when the team arrived so he can set the bomb off.

"I have a feeling that the bomber is very close by, looking at the team, and waiting till they get very close to set the bomb off", said Andy thinking out loud in RACER.

Andy was trying to relay to the pilots to let the team know that they needed to check the streets close to the cemetery with the dogs to pick up any scent of the bomber. If he is using explosive it would still be on his skin even if he washed his hands. Not to seconds after thinking, and trying to relay that information did one of the worse moments of his life happened before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As time stood still Andy heartbeat drummed out a rhythm so slow that his doctor would have been proud. Without turning around Andy felt a hand on his shoulder bring him back to the present. Rusty oh God, Rusty was in the room, and he knew that he had to keep it together not just for his own health but to keep Rusty calm.

A voice was heard over the radio in his hand. Although they could not see because of the smoke they were relieved that SOB pilots were starting to see beyond the smoke.

"Can you see anything at all? Asked Andy.

"Give us a second", replied the pilot.

As Andy turned his attention to Rusty, and Andrea a second felt like a life time. His team, and the love of his life was in danger, and not a thing he could do about it but wait.

"Come on guys anything at all", voiced Andy into the radio.

"Ok, Lieutenant we now have a visual on the team and the site. So, far everyone is walking around and doing ok. Wait we are now being told that everyone is indeed ok, and all accounted for", said one of Air 12 pilots.

"That's great…. Good", said Andy with relief closing his eyes briefly.

"Air 12 that do you need from my end? Asked Andy.

"So, far Lt. we are good. The appropriate departments is now on site, and the investigation is underway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy and Andrea anticipated the things the team would need so they set a plan in motion. A few second later Andy's cell phone went off.

Andy reached into his pocket to look at his phone which brought a small smile to his face.

We are safe and will be back at the office shortly because the scene now belongs to the Bomb Squad.

"That was Sharon letting me know that they are ok, and on their way back to the office", said Andy to Rusty and Andrea.

Andy excuse himself, and made his way to the rest room because the emotions that threaten to engulfed him was very close to the surface. He made it just in time before the tears starting flowing. He was thankful the restroom was empty, and did not want to have an audience for this moment.

"God! I'm a mess I really need to get it together before Sharon and the team return", talking out loud to himself. Andy wash his face, and run water on his wrist to help him calm down.

Since his heart attack Andy has research some ways to help him keep his blood pressure down, and one of the ways is running water on his wrists when possible to cool his body down.( Know your body's cool spot).

Ten years ago Andy never envisioned his life where he is now, and thank his lucky stars that it worked out better than he ever imaged. He though that he would just grow old with Provenza by his side (with less trouble as they grew older) but this has been what miracles are made of. The love he has found with Sharon (a one-time pain in his ass woman) is so ingrained and flows like blood through his veins. They have become one mind, body and soul. He never though that he would, or could love someone so completely like they were part of you.

Andy knew that he needed to come to terms with his health, and find the best way forward. He was now willing to help in whatever capacity he now finds himself in. The releasing of tears had lot to do with his understanding, and accepting of maybe never going into the field ever again and being ok with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So maybe getting younger detectives to join the team was not sure a bad thing. His role would just shift not be eliminated. They (all the original team members have all lived with the threats before). His transfer from Robbery Homicide to Priority Homicide and now Major Crimes. The more recent invasion was Winne Davis the most horrible women (even worse than Sharon when she was in charge of FID/ Internal Affairs). They try not to say her name or even think about.

He received a text from Sharon letting him know that they were on the elevator on their way up.

"Ok, waiting patiently", said Andy aloud as he texted back.

"Ha, ha, who are you and what have you done to the love of my life and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with?" reading out loud still holding the phone in his hands.

As the elevator door's opened the team was greeted with Andy laughing while looking at his mobile. They gave each other a look before moving off in the direction of Major Crimes.

"So, I see someone has found her funny bone after a horrific day, but they do say that laughter is the best medicine", said a smiling Andy. Andy then open his arms as Sharon walked right into her future husband arms as he hugged her out in the open not really caring that they could be seen by anyone walking by.

"So are you really ok?" Andy and Sharon said at the same time that had them laughing out loud.

"You first, I'm ok" said Sharon to Andy.

"I am now seeing your beautiful face, amazing green eyes and that smile, oh and legs let's not forget these to die for legs', said a laughing Andy to Sharon.

"Yes I know that you have pants on, but I am good at using my imagination" said Andy smiling.

"After our talk the other night I have come to an understanding, and I will let you know what conclusion, I have reached when we get home", as Sharon stop causing Andy to run into her with a worried look on her face.

"I promise it is all good", said Andy raising his hands in surrender with a smirk on his face.

"Ok", said Sharon with a tilt of they head as they continued to back to the murder room.

As a tired and frustrated team research for clues to where, and how this guy acquired the bomb Sharon walked from her office into the murder room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Everyone we're had a long, and challenging day that almost cost us our lives. We have earned the right to go home early to be with our families, and get the most needed rest to start fresh tomorrow morning", said an exhausted looking Sharon to her team.

As everyone packed up to leave Sharon returned to her office to do the same as Andy spoke to Provenza while he waited?

"How are you really feeling?" Andy said to Provenza with a tilt of his head.

"Flynn I have definitely had better days", replied Provenza. "I am not sure if this job is getting worse, or I am getting more cynical about today's society.

Although there were many jokes Andy could have made at Louie's expanse Andy knew that Provenza made a good point.

"I will agree with you there because some days I thing that is getting worse, and some days my faith in humanity has been shattered all over again. We are a glutton for punishment. The only things that keeps me going are you guys (my family), my kids, Sharon, and every so often the good that were actually help make people lives better.

Nodding his head a weary looking Provenza bid good night to Andy, and Sharon as she joined them on the way out the murder room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unlocking the door to the condo Andy, and Sharon both let out a sign of relief at the same time causing them to laugh uncontrollable for a little bit. She turned to him look him in the eyes while rubbing her hands up and down his chest. This was one of the ways that they communicated without having to say a word.

Andy pulled her close holding her in a tight embraced after the day that transpired with her being almost killed. That was a very sobering day for Andy, and pressed upon him that he will continued to look at the big picture. The important things in his life, family (kids, the team) his health (surviving his heart attack), his jobs, but more importantly Sharon.

As they both went through their nightly routine, Andy look to see Sharon moving the many pillows off their bed.

"Yes", said Sharon with a smile knowing that Andy was been standing there for a good minute just staring at her.

"I have made peace with maybe never go back in the field again", said Andy as he moved toward her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, how so?" asked Sharon as she sat down waiting for Andy to continue.

"Will first off, I am very grateful to have survive the heart attack, and now to have a chance to marry the love of my life.

At his words Sharon had tears in her eyes as she took hold of his hands.

"I always hope that when, I became a police office that, I would be able to retire on my own terms. As I gained experience and became more entrenched in the job the daily atrocious that I saw I could not and did not know how to handle. My reactions to the cases that questioned my faith in humanity caused me to turn to the bottle. It took losing my marriage, and kids for me to acknowledge that I had a problem. Even by then I was so far gone that by the grace of God, Louie and even you not giving up on me for me to finally get my life together".

"Andy", said Sharon. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Well after I returned to desk duty I had nothing, but time on my hands to think about all of this", smirked Andy looking to Sharon as she shake her head at him.

"So you have been stressing all this time, and did not think to speak to me", said Sharon while glaring at him.

"I have kept my stress level down, and I knew that I needed to get a full understanding of the situation before I had a conversation with you" said Andy bowing his head.

A laughing Sharon had Andy lifting his head at her surprised laughter.

"So, I'm not in trouble", a hopeful Andy asked Sharon.

"No! You silly man", said Sharon as she rolled her eyes giving him the signal to continue the conversation.

"But time has showed me that nothing is in our hands, all we can do is live life as your true self, and everything will work out as it should. So I am there today never envision that it is where I would have been if you asked me that fifteen, or even twenty years ago".

"You know what?" Said Andy to Sharon.

"No, What?" replied Sharon.

"It turned out better than I expect even with all the setbacks, struggles, and frustration I would not change it because it would mean that I would not be sharing my life with the most amazing, sometimes scary 'Darth Raydor', the team and our kids".

That had Sharon lost for words as tears flowed down her face "our kids".

"So I won't hear a word from you about being on desk duty anymore", asked Sharon as they both got into bed.

"Well I will try very, very hard every day to abide by the rules", said Andy. "Oh! My God. What have you done to me? I am repeating this words out loud and to you of all people", said a shocked Andy to Sharon.

"Come on let's get to bed" said Sharon laying her head on Andy's chest as it was her favorite place to sleep.

"Fine", said Andy which only made Sharon laugh harder.

The End

Thanks for reading always. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
